El arte de una placentera tortura
by ShoujoMadness
Summary: Two shot: por culpa de una bebida que le dio Hanji, el sargento Rivaille se encuentra en una vergonzosa situación. Lo que no sabe es que la chica planea jugar con el maniático de la limpieza. Contiene lemon explicito y algunas escenas muy fuertes. Dedicado a la paginas de Shingeki no kyojin, Hanji Zoe de facebook y a los fans de HanLevi :3
1. Que comience el juego, Heichou

Rivaille entreabrió los ojos y miro por la ventana de su habitación que era de noche, noto de pronto que algo le estaba incomodando bastante: estaba atado de brazos y piernas con sogas en su cama.

El joven comenzó a tirar fuertemente para zafarse pero noto que no estaba solo, su compañera amante de los titanes vestía una sugerente lencería color oscura y se hallaba sentada al borde de la cama.

**-¿Que pretendes loca?**-preguntó el chico en un intento desesperado y un tanto molesto por la acción de la Zoe**- ¡Desátame! si sabes lo que te conviene-**

-**No trates de escapar pequeño**- ronroneo como una gatita en celo- **Me costó mucho trabajo dormirte y ahora nos vamos a divertir como nunca-**¡claro! ya recordaba que momentos antes aquella demente le insistía tanto que bebiera una infusión caliente y para que cerrara el pico se lo tomo sin dejar gota, de ahí todo se volvió oscuro hasta que despertó prisionero de ella.

**-Agg te lo advierto, quítame estas estúpidas sogas o me las vas a pagar**-ordeno furioso el pelinegro al verse en esta humillante situación, se reirían de él si el cuartel entero se enterara que una chica estaba a punto de violarlo-

-**Lo siento mucho mi amor**- gimió Hanji en el oído del sargento- **pero me temo que eso no va a suceder-**chupo y mordisqueo su oreja de forma traviesa la chica mientras paseaba su mano derecha en el pecho marcado del prisionero.

En el rostro de Rivaille a penas se podía percibir un rubor en su rostro, provocado claro por tanto manoseo. Cierta parte de su cuerpo que se encontraba entre sus piernas comenzaba a despertar; esa mujer le estaba provocando una molesta erección.

-**¡****Vaya!-**dijo sorprendida-**Con solo una caricia y ya está excitado heichou-**bajo su boca lentamente a su cuello pasando su lengua y sus labios en esa deliciosa piel.

El pene del chico se apreciaba muy bien a pesar de que aun lo cubría esos bóxers color azul marino, la castaña descaradamente dejo varios chupetes en el cuello de su compañero como si tratara de marcar su propiedad ahí mismo.

-**¡****Ah cuatro ojos!-**cerro fuertemente los ojos por una fuerte mordida-**¡****Ya deja de jugar y desátame de una maldita vez!-**

Ella rio por lo bajo y beso aquella zona herida.

-**Más vale que calles pequeño o ¿quieres que todo el mundo despierte?-**su voz sonaba un tanto sensual en ese susurro y aunque no lo quería admitir pero le parecía muy atractivo ese lado lujurioso de su compañera, si no fuera por el hecho de estar inmóvil podría ser todo diferente.

Sin que Rivaille lo notara ella bajo hasta aquel lugar que necesitaba mucha atención y con una navaja corto su ropa interior dejando libre su miembro. Sorprendida soltó un gemido al ver lo enorme que era, nada que ver con su estatura: tenia la punta enrojecida y algo húmeda por el liquido pre seminal, las venas se marcaban un poco por todo lo largo, estaba más que comprobado que estaba más que listo para una sesión de sexo intenso.

Hanji de una forma juguetona movió su lengua en el pene de Levi como si fuera una golosina rica, la pasaba por arriba y por abajo; lamia sus testículos mientras con su mano derecha lo masturbaban.

-**Detente**- luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que no se escapara un gemido.

La científica separó sus labios del lugar que disfrutaba jugar.

-**Tu amiguito me dice lo contrario**-sonreía de una forma pervertida y su voz seguía despidiendo lujuria en cada palabra-**Si me disculpas voy a continuar con lo que tengo pendiente-**poso sus ojos hacia la entrepierna, lamio el glande y encerró aquella erección con su boca.

Rivaille soltó un gruñido cuando sintió la calidez de su compañera chupándolo, succionándolo y lamiéndolo con su lengua. No creía las placenteras sensaciones que le estaba dando la joven, se sentía en el paraíso. Primero empezó lentamente para luego aumentar la intensidad con la ayuda de sus manos: la izquierda acariciando los testículos y la derecha lo apretaba ligeramente.

Se escuchaban gemidos por parte del sargento, aquellos sonidos le encantaban a la soldado. La hacía sentir sexy y muy caliente; tanto que su intimidad estaba muy húmeda y su interior buscaba un miembro a cual aferrarse.

-"**Esta palpitando mucho**"-pensó ella y se apresuro con el sexo oral, minutos después se escucho un grito de placer del sargento. Había llegado al orgasmo y con ello lleno la boca de la chica de su semen.

Aprovechando que la Zoe se bebía los jugos de su reciente actividad rompió las sogas que lo tenían inmóvil de sus brazos y piernas, en un rápido movimiento Levi se encontraba arriba de la mujer que lo había torturado momentos antes.

-**Hanji **-dijo de forma amenazadora-**Espero que lo hayas disfrutado- **acerco su rostro- **Ahora me toca vengarme de ti y créeme que no vas a levantarte en días después de esto**-entrecierra los ojos y con ambas manos aprieta sus senos

Se escucho un gemido femenino de dolor por aquel trato tan rudo hacia las gemelas. Con la misma navaja que fue usada para dejarlo desnudo le rompe el sostén en tiras dejando su pecho libre. Quien iba a imaginar que tenía un buen par, descarto la teoría de que Hanji era plana. Sus senos no eran muy pequeños pero tampoco muy grandes, eran de un tamaño que cabían muy bien en sus manos.

Con su mano izquierda comienza acariciarle el seno izquierdo y su boca amamantaba el otro como si fuese un bebé hambriento. Saboreaba ese dulce pezón que se endurecía entre sus dientes, la punta de la lengua lamia suavemente al ritmo de la mano que le acariciaba el izquierdo.

-**Pequeño detente**-suplico entre gemidos la de ojos cafés. Aquella tortura no la soportaba, entre más caricias recibía mas se mojaba.

-**Mmm no lo creo**-dijo dándole un mordisco y un jalo de pezón al mismo tiempo-**Te dije que iba a vengarme de ti, voy a hacerte pagar por haberme drogado y por querer abusar de mi a la fuerza**-La chica sintió un escalofrió por aquellas palabras-**Y ahora serás violada, tú te lo buscaste querida-**

Chupo el otro seno y una de sus manos descendió desde su estomago hasta internarse dentro de las bragas oscuras, sonríe entre mordidas al comprobar lo excitada que estaba la intimidad de su chica.

Hanji cerró fuertemente los ojos por los movimientos de dedos que sentía en su vagina, el maniaco de la limpieza tocaba con su clítoris sin piedad. Mordió fuertemente los labios para no gritar por el placer. Aquel hombre le estaba volviendo loca y en un movimiento brusco Rivaille introdujo un dedo dentro de ella.

-**No toques ahí ahhhh**- echó la cabeza hacia atrás y a la vez cerró los ojos. El sentir ese dedo entrar y salir era demasiado, estaba perdiendo la razón-**¡****Levi!**-lo llamó entre gemidos.

El chico con una sonrisa arrogante sube su rostro y sin dejar de mover el dedo la mira.

-**¿****Quieres que me detenga****?**-ella negó con la cabeza-**Dime lo que deseas**-roza los labios con los suyos incitándola a un beso. Bombea profundamente en la vagina mientras espera ansioso la respuesta.

-**Y...o qu...ier...o**-difícilmente podía hablar-**¡****Te deseo dentro de mi ahhhh!**-el de ojos oscuros sonríe en forma de victoria, había conseguido que la loca se rindiera ante él.

Cerro su boca con un beso hambriento y pasional, aquella sensación le encantaba a la mujer. Abraza su cuello para profundizar la unión de sus bocas y el no deja de tocar su interior. Siempre había soñado con besar esos labios, sus lenguas peleaban acompañadas de mordiscos, sin dar tregua las mordidas fueron intensificándose a tal grado que los labios de ambos amantes comenzaron a sangrar; aquel sabor metálico hizo al sargento sonreír, degustar la sangre de su compañera lo excitaba y continuando con su labor profundizo su dedo haciendo que Hanji sacara un gemido reprimido.


	2. Yo llevo el control ahora, loca

_Esta es la segunda y ultima parte del fic, se darán cuenta que lo suavice un poquito. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios x3. __Todos los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen si no al gran genio __Hajime Isayama __y recuerden mis niños: no al plagio o el titán colosal se los va a comer :3. _

Por la falta de aire el chico rompió el beso de mala gana y algo capto su atención: la intimidad de su compañera se encontraba muy húmeda, podría hasta jurar que se había calentado por tanta actividad en la que fue sometida con su mano.

-**Estas muy mojada, loquita**-Besa su cuello y así baja poco a poco hasta llegar en la dulce cavidad que desprendía una enloquecedora fragancia a sexo.

La lengua del francés fue voraz, se alimentaba del dulce néctar de la joven y paseaba sus labios en su perla rosada que era el clítoris. La pobre chica en cambio aguantaba lo mas que podía para no soltar un fuerte gemido, de lo contrario todos los de la legión del reconocimiento despertarían y contemplaría el origen del escándalo. Rivaille extendió con sus dos índices los pliegues de la entrada dejándola muy expuesta, de ahí enloquecido penetrarla con su lengua hasta el fondo.

-**¡Ah...para...ya pequeño!-**Rogaba entre gemidos por un placer que jamás en su joven vida había experimentado, el pelinegro de forma malvada lo interpreto como un "quiero más" embestía frenéticamente la brecha cálida.

Su órgano móvil se restregaba en las paredes vaginales de su ahora amante infinitas veces, la temperatura y el deleite de ambos incrementaba conforme pasaban los minutos. Justamente un mordisco en el clítoris hizo llegar a Hanji al clímax, por todo su cuerpo pasaban cosquillas que era la señal de su primer orgasmo.

Satisfecho con su logro el soldado tomo posesión erguida, su fiel compañero le dolía por no tener diversión pero eso se solucionaría en poco tiempo. Sostiene entre sus manos su erección con el objetivo principal de entrar en la científica a la de ya.

-**Levi detente por favor**-Abrió fuerte los ojos mientras que el frota la punta con su hinchada vagina**-¡No lo hagas!-**Grita pidiendo piedad.

-**Esto era lo que querías, ¿no?**-Mete una pequeña parte de su carne-**Hemos llegado muy lejos para que a última hora te arrepientas y me dejes con las ganas, **_**fou**_**-**Por el amor a la humanidad con lo poco que tenia dentro lo excitaba mas.

En cambio la chica comenzó a llorar avergonzada.

-**No quiero que lo hagas por va a doler**-Seguía llorando-**Debo confesarte que ¡soy virgen!**-Lo grito con un sollozo ahogado. Esperen un momento ¿qué? ¿Hanji Zoe es virgen?, la mente del sargento no podía creer lo que declaro su compañera.

Se sentía como un monstruo o peor aun como un violador que está a punto de quitarle la inocencia a una joven casta como ella. El temor y un pequeño dolor en su pecho se hicieron presentes en el francés mientras saco del lugar ese pedazo de carne.

**-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste eso?**-Encaro muy enojado-¿**Te das cuenta de lo que pude ocasionarte? ¿Lo sabes?**-La sienta en su regazo, toma su rostro y posa sus ojos en ella-**Pude haberte lastimado carajo y eso no me lo habría perdonado**-Baja la mirada-**No me habría perdonado dañarte**-

La chica termina su lamento al escuchar la preocupación de su querido sargento.

-**Creí que si te lo decía me ibas a rechazar-**Suelta alarmada-**Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras siendo una virgen**-Las lagrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo-**El drogarte y hacerte pasar por esto fue una forma muy tonta de mostrar lo mucho que te am...**-Cerró por completo su boca para no decir más.

El chico quería escuchar esas palabras de esos dulces labios.

**-¿Que tú qué?-**La abraza-**Termina lo que ibas a decirme**-Coloca sus labios cerca del oído-_**s'il vous plaît, mon coeur**_-Susurra.

-**Te amo**-Confesó lo que tenía guardado desde hace mucho tiempo-**Siempre lo he hecho pero no creía tener algo contigo porque siempre te han gustado las chicas lindas como Petra**-El dolor se hizo presente con cada palabra-**Por eso preferí estar a tu lado como compañera, al menos podía estar a tu lado ¿Debes pensar que soy una tonta verdad?**-Sonrió muy triste.

-**Hablas demasiado**-Aprieta mas su abrazo-**Debo decir que el sentimiento es mutuo, no sé que me hiciste para dejarme embrujado-**Lanza un bufido-**Ya que la señorita ha declarado su amor hacia mi persona, seré delicado contigo pero la próxima vez no te salvas ¿entendido, Zoe?**-Expresión de "me perteneces" da un cálido beso a la mujer.

-**Se delicado conmigo**-Se sonroja.

-**Si te duele o quieres que no siga me dices**-Se introduce poco a poco el chico en el interior de SU chica hasta que se topa con la prueba de su pureza. Siente dificultad continuar entrando en ella y de una sola estocada rompe el himen.

-**Me duele**-Expreso muy dañada la castaña por haber sido desvirginada. Por suerte es de las pocas chicas que en su primera vez no sangra.

-**Shhh ya paso, querida**-La tranquiliza-**Ahora ya eres mía**-Toma un compás lento y calmado en la estrecha cavidad de ella.

Hanji experimentaba cómo su hombre le demostraba amor, demasiado bello pasa ser cierto. Se sentía tan viva y tan mujer. Le estaba haciendo el amor de forma tan tierna esa persona a que todos temían, su cuerpo ya acostumbrado por el intruso de su cuerpo le pide que aumente la intensidad y por supuesto le concedió su deseo.

El ritmo de las embestidas se acelero de forma bestial, el sargento parecía un animal en celo y la francesa ronroneaba entre gemidos. Sus senos se movían en forma oscilante en cada penetración. Se olvidaron de la legión, los titanes y de la humanidad; aquí solo existían ellos dos dándose todo el amor que necesitaban sus corazones solitarios.

-**Aahh **_**cheri**_**...me encantas**-Su voz se entre cortaba con cada estocada. Rivaille toma el trasero de su compañera y acelero la velocidad.

-**¡Levi!-**Dio un brinco en la cama-**Ya no puedo más**-La vista se le nublaba. Era presa de la lujuria y el deseo, lanzaba suspiros de placer anunciando la señal perfecta para que el chico alzara una de sus piernas hacia arriba logrando hacerla perder la razón.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, luego Rivaille se sostuvo de las caderas femeninas para llenarla por completo de él y así termino haciéndola su mujer. Con una sonrisa auto suficiente sale de Hanji tirándose en la cama y la atrae hacia él con un abrazo.

-**Escúchame bien loquita que solo te lo dije una sola vez**-Le muerde el oído-**Me perteneces y por lo tanto te hace mía. Si me llego a enterar que cualquier imbécil coquetea o quiere algo contigo juro por mi honor que no se quedara sin una paliza**–Susurro de forma muy amenazante.

Por el lado de la francesa se sentía muy feliz y plena por ser de su enano. Con los ojos pesándole se fue quedando dormida al igual que su pareja, disfrutando el calor de sus cuerpos finalmente descansan.

Unos lindos ojos castaños se abrieron con mucha pereza, hizo un movimiento para levantarse pero sintió un brazo rodeándole su cintura. Soltó un suspiro por la sorpresa al fijarse que lo de anoche no fue un sueño, por pena se tapa la desnudez de su cuerpo no obstante el chico que acababa de despertar se lo impide.

-**No te cubras que tienes un exquisito cuerpo**-Con toda tranquilidad expreso escaneando a la chica-**Además ya debes estar acostumbrada porque te aprecie muy bien anoche**-Aclara con expresión pervertida.

-**Déjame enano depravado**-Con un codazo lo silencia.

**-¿Y por qué? Si ahora eres mi novia**-Le toma del mentón y roba un beso apasionado de sus deliciosos labios.

-**Jamás me lo pediste, chaparro**-Encara en forma rabiosa, ¿quien se ha creído este? tienen sexo y al día siguiente ya es de su propiedad.

-**Entonces que así sea: Hanji Zoe-**Aclara su garganta-**¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi novia?**-Le toma de las manos por tal declaración

-**Oh Levi**-Susurro sonrojándose y apretándole las manos-**Si, si quiero ser tu novia pequeñín. Te amo**-Soltó una lágrima de felicidad que rápidamente fue limpiada.

-**Y yo a ti mi cuatro ojos**-Da un bostezo-**Volvamos a dormir que es muy temprano todavía**-Se escucha un puchero infantil**-¿A no ser que quieras repetir lo de ayer?**-Se ríe.

**-¡No!-**Se acuesta en el colchón por que ni loca volvería hacerlo en un buen tiempo.

Antes de volver a cerrar los ojos Rivaille soltó una pequeña risa y con novia a su lado se quedo dormido, mas tarde les hará saber a esas sabandijas (especialmente a Eren) que la Zoe ya tenía dueño.

Fin

_Es el final y espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios :3. Va dedicado a todos los del grupo LeviHanji fans de facebook y nos vemos hasta la proxima. Se despide, ShoujoMadness. _

_Palabras utilizadas en francés: _

_Cheri: querida _

_s'il vous plaît: por favor_

_mon coeur: mi corazón _

_fou: loca_


End file.
